I'm With You
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Jason Bull on a rainy Friday night. He's lonely and tired after some intense cases at work. But then Diana Lindsay appears and suddenly his weekend looks a lot more brighter . A friend gave me the plot gremlin so I went on this ride.
1. Chapter 1

I'm With You : Based on the Avril Lavigne song title . Diana Lindsay and Bull, someone gave me the plot gremlin and well I rolled with it. She knows who she is.

He wasn't sure it was the perfect time for company. He had had two intense cases back to back and quite honestly felt exhausted. He had just gotten a hot shower and then had changed into a pair of pajama pants while leaving his white t shirt on that had been under his office shirt that day.

He decided to reheat some takeout Thai and open a beer while he looked over some files that he had to sign off on.

Jason Bull watched rain slide down the window of his living room and sighed softly. He hated rainy weather. It always made him tired and feel like he wanted to sleep the day away preferably wrapped around someone.

He ate his noodles with peanut sauce slowly and popped the cap of of his beer bottle with a little thunk sound. Then as he was opening one of the files he heard his door buzzer sound.

" Yes."

" Well that's one fine welcome Dr. Bull. And to think I was in the city for Daddy's business and thought I'd stop and see a friend while I had a few days free. Maybe I should have worked on my timing." Diana Lindsay said into the intercom.

His head snapped up. " Oh I'm sorry it's been a rough few weeks. Come on in ." He clicked the door open for her.

Diana clicked inside with long boots over some jeans and vanilla and something floral wafted behind her.

" Seems someone needs a hug right about now." She said

" From you Ms. Lindsay I'd never refuse." He smiled.

" There's the Jason I know with his charm turned on."

" You bring out the best in me sweetheart."

She walked over closer to him and closed the file in front of him. " This is Friday night as I'm damn sure you're aware . And as such I can think of a lot of better ways to occupy your pretty mind than paperwork darlin."

" Have i mentioned how much I love that accent?"

" Why no but it's sweet to hear now." She decided to sit on his lap.

" I like your style Diana." He wrapped his arms around her waist. " Also you in jeans with a hole in your knee. "

She shifted position to face him. " You're sweet Jason." Her hand ran over his face gently and then her lips locked with his.

" Did I welcome you to New York properly?" He said with a wink

" Depends on what your definition of welcome is sweetheart."

He lifted her up gently. " I'm not sure I want to have you on my couch so that means we need to go to the bedroom."

Her overnight bag slid off of her shoulder. "I can get that stuff later."

He moved her so she was on his back and carried her down the hall to his bedroom as she laughed.

" You sir have the best ass of any stallion I have ever ridden."

He turned his head and nipped below her earlobe. " Is that so?" " And here I was thinking it needed work."

" I'll show you in a few minutes." She smiled devilishly.

" I think I have it in me. If not I do have more than one night ?"

" Damn straight . I don't fly back until Tuesday mornin so I'm on Bull time."

He smiled . " Sounds like my weekend isn't going to be that bad after all."


	2. Hot Water

Sometime later : Jason said " Well I think I need a shower after that , care to join me honey?"

Diana smiled. "As long as I get to keep this shirt for after when we sleep I'm in."

" That older black one looks better on you than me by far. You can have it permanently."

She kissed his lips and they went to the bathroom with their arms around each other .

He turned on the water and the jets on the wall as Diana pulled off his shirt and a rose colored tank top and panties that were underneath it.

" Beautiful." He said

" Funny I was thinkin you were right now Jason."

" You dear are doing wonders for my ego tonight ."

" Sounds like someone is in a mood."

" I'm just tired angel that's all." He smiled

" Well then why don't we have this shower and then you can get all tucked in and get some sleep Dr. Bull." She patted his butt playfully.

" Sounds good to me." They stood under the spray and washed with a little of her lavender shower gel while kissing again for a few minutes .

" I have you for the weekend all to myself. I needed that surprise today."

She smoothed his hair back gently. " When you want to talk about it I'll listen but I think we both need some sleep more just now."

" You're right, lets get dried off and then go to bed. I hope you liked the new linens on it. I got them last month because I was bored with the old color."

" Blue suits you Jason, makes your eyes pop."

" Well isn't that sweet." He kissed her cheek and helped her put his shirt back on. " There that's how I like you."

Her face flushed. " I think this just got a whole lot more serious than being casual friends."

" Well what if I want that?"

" If you do I'd be thrilled. I can come back up next month. We have a new client up here who wants some hand holding."

" I'd like that. But I can always come down there too."

" Why don't we see how this weekend goes before we make plans."

" All right." He yawned softly.

" Someone's a sleepy Bull but don't worry I'll be here right in your arms all night."

(this is short but someone asked for a shower scene I think it was Patti so here it is, more to come)


	3. Morning

In the morning Jason stirred when he felt silk against his back. Diana's tank top. He moved a little closer to her to pull her into his arms gently. His fingers ran through her hair and it looked cute rumpled on one of his pillows. Then he inhaled and felt congestion in his nose. He lifted his head a little and it felt heavy. Of all times to come down with a cold. He reached for some tissues on his nightstand and then sneezed quietly.

" Shit." He mumbled softly.

Diana said sleepily " Bless you darlin." Then she opened her eyes and looked at him. " Are you feeling all right Jason?"

" I think I'm catching a cold or I caught it." He sighed.

" Something told me you weren't a hundred percent last night when I got here but I'm glad that I can help make it better."

" All right but it's been a while since anyone's taken care of me."

" Probably because you never ask handsome." Her fingers moved over his chest gently. She found her robe at the foot of the bed and pulled it on over his shirt. " Why don't I make you some tea and then something comforting for breakfast?" " What are your feelings on Huevos rancheros this morning."

" That sounds wonderful as long as there's an extra jalapeño in mine."

" All right darlin, coming right up. If you want to come out to the couch I think that will be okay while I'm cooking."

He nodded. " Just let me get another t shirt and I'll be right out."

" Okay I'll have your tea ready when you're more fully awake. Do you have cold medicine around here?"

" In the bathroom cabinet above the sink. That stuff makes me feel fuzzy headed though."

" I know but it's not like you're in trial on a Saturday morning. You can have a lazy day. I'll get you a nice blanket and pillow and make you a bed on the couch."

" Thank you I know this isn't how you wanted to spend the weekend with me."

" Honey, I like just being here no matter what else happens. It's goos enough seeing you uninterrupted."

His face softened. " Thank you that's sweet." He pulled on a long sleeved casual sort of t shirt with his pajama pants in dark blue and stood up slowly .

" Well lets get you something to start kickin that cold in the behind shall we? I know just the thing. Old family remedy."

" All right , my family didn't have those."


	4. Saturday

" So how are things in Texas lately? Besides you having a client that brought you up here to me." Bull asked.

" Well I might be getting a pet soon. One of Daddy's sheepdogs on the ranch is getting up there for herding so Rex will be comin to live with me soon. My sister has a collie for the kids on their spread so she couldn't take him."

" I would love to have a dog. But I need to find a building that allows them first. I think I'd probably have a collie mix if I could find a nice rescue dog."

" I understand. I think you'd be good with a pet Jason."

She sighed. " Sometimes I think Daddy wanted me to be a ranchers wife and have a bunch of grandbabies runnin around even though Jessica already gave those to him."

" You are still young enough to have babies if you want."

" I know but I'm not there just yet . If I have a four legged one in my house that's going to be an adjustment for me. "

" I understand but I also know that dog will be sleeping on the foot of your bed in no time."

She laughed. " Probably he is a big softie , like someone else I know." She ran her hand over his face gently. " You don't have a fever. That's good." She said softly.

" Are you worried about me beautiful?"

" Maybe a little. Seems like someone should be now and then."

" It's just my sinuses. I feel better since I ate something."

" Good." " This blanket is very soft."

" Marissa gave it to me."

" She takes good care of you." " How's Benny doing?"

" Hmm I think you have a little crush on him." He joked. " He's fine."

" Well I cant see past his boss for one thing but I do find a brilliant legal mind sexy ."

" I understand ."

" I'm glad." She lifted her arm and the sleeve of his shirt slid down revealing a fresh scar just below her wrist.

" How did I miss that honey? What happened.."

" Oh I was at my dermatologist and I had a freckle or a mole that looked hinky so she removed it. It was a little deeper than she thought but it's all good." " I watch my skin with the Texas sun."

He nodded. "I see. I'm glad she took care of it for you."

" Me too. "

She curled into him. " I can't remember the last time I was like this on a weekend with anyone."

" And I'm the lucky man who gets the pleasure. It's been a while for me too." His voice trailed off and his fingers played with her hair for a moment.

" Where did you go just then?"

" I was just thinking, wondering if I am fair to women by keeping things casual most of the time."

" You fell hard for Izzy and that didn't work. I understand being a little gun shy. I was with someone and I thought I loved him and would settle but well Shawn didn't want me working. He thought my law degree should hang on the wall and collect dust or something. I was supposed to learn how to cook and clean and be a little homemaker. You know that lasted a red hot minute." She smirked.

" Well I would never tell you that you can't work. You make excellent Huevos Rancheros however, You need that to be happy."

" Thank you darlin , I wish other people understood that sometimes."

" Hey, do you need to talk?" His thumb lifted her chin gently .

" Just the same old thing. When am I going to settle down and have roots, I can't even commit to a paint color for a while. How am I going to get a man when I fight with them in court. You name it my sister and my mama have said it. I love them but I can't be Ranch Wife Barbie like them. It isn't me. I make nice fried chicken and potato salad and a mean spiked lemonade and devils food cake. I think they see it as being more female than having my own home and money. I don't need to wait and go to the Walmart in the next town once a month for groceries. I can get things online and afford food whenever,". She sighed. " You dont need to hear all that ."

" Hey I want to listen. I like an independent woman who holds her own. I'd be bored to tears with a perfect housewife at home."

She kissed his cheek. " Thank you ."

He wiped something damp off of her lower eyelid. " You need some rest angel." " Relax right here with me."


	5. Later Saturday

Sometime later that Saturday:

Jason got up off of the couch to get more tissues for himself. The congestion in his head was driving him crazy. He blew his nose quietly and then sneezed again right after.

" Darlin why don't I get you that cold remedy ? It works for me when I don't feel a hundred percent very well."

" All right . Anything that improves my ability to breathe out of my nose would be good right now." He sighed.

"You don't like it when you're sick do you ?" She kissed his cheek

" It doesn't happen that often."

" Well I'll just make a little something to help that feel better."

Diana walked into his kitchen area. She found a bottle of Jack Daniels in one of the cabinets . Perfect. Then she started some water boiling for cinnamon tea. He had some from his ex wife's brand around for stress. She poured a shot of Jack into a mug that read No Bull on it and added some honey , lemon and a spoonful of brown sugar. All she needed was the tea and hot water and it would be ready . She heard the teakettle whistle and then poured the hot water into his mug and added the tea bag. She stirred it with a spoon and then carried it into the living room for him.

" This is hot darlin so drink it slowly. It might make you tired but then rest is good when you're fightin a cold."

" This is nice. You're being amazing."

" Well I know you'd do it for me . Besides I get to hug you a lot which benefits me." She smirked.

" Ah I knew you had an ulterior motive Ms. Lindsay." He winked at her and then took a slow drink of what was in his mug. " Gentleman Jack, and what cinnamon tea?"

" And a few other cold busters. Have to get you better so you don't take this to work and your team on Monday ."

" But that will be the last day we can spend together. I'll figure out a plan for that one. Maybe I'll be home a little early pr something."

" I will have packing to do and laundry. I can go by my hotel and get things to wash up here. And make you a nice dinner as well."

" All right but I am cooking the last night you're here. What are your feelings on enchiladas?"

" I can always eat those with chili verde sauce."

" Wouldn't make them any other way dear."

" For tonight's meal how do you feel about pizza? I know you like it as comfort food and I have to say New York has a really good one,".

" I like that idea. Get what you like on it. I'm not picky."

"All right , why don't I start some of your laundry for you ? I can throw my over night things in for now."

" Thank you honey. That would be so nice, I hope there isn't a big load in my hamper."

" Don't worry about it, I know what your work schedule is like."

He moved a strand of hair off of her cheek and kissed it. "Still thank you , it's nice."

She smiled. " It's what I do for my special friends or more Jason. Why don't you finish that drink and then have a nice nap. I'll be here when you wake up."

" Good, I think I will." He drank more of her cold remedy and then yawned a little .


	6. Chapter

She could feel the annoying itch in her nose beginning to get more intense. It almost felt like a sneeze was coming on but not now not here in his bed. Yes she had been here since Jason had come down with his cold but she hadn't had any symptoms in that time. She saw a tissue box near her and quietly reached for one. Maybe if she just rubbed her nostrils for a moment the sensation would back off. It had to she could not take a cold back to Texas with her right now.

Diana's hand with the tissue over it rubbed the tip of her nostrils for a few seconds. She waited a moment and then inhaled slowly. Her breath made a soft hitching sound.

Jason turned his head to face her. " It looks like you're trying to sneeze dear."

" Actually I'm really trying not to darlin but it doesn't seem like my nose wants to listen." She lifted the tissue to her face. " Oh why won't this just come out. I really want to sneeze so damn bad."

Jason gently rubbed her back. " Take a deep breath in through your nose slowly. It will help."

Diana sat there with her head lowered a little and waited.

" This is driving me crazy. Do you have any thing that's rose scented around?" Her eyes were watering a little and she sniffed .

" I think I do let me see." He found some scented oil in rose petal and said " This might work ."

She opened the plastic bottle and took a small sniff.

" That works." Her eyes fluttered slowly and then she sneezed quietly twice. " That feels so much better." She sniffed. But then she sighed. " Looks like I caught your cold darlin."

" And since I'm feeling better I get to take care of you now. I think some of that cold remedy is in order to help you feel better . You stay here in bed and I'll get it."

Diane blew her nose again and sighed. " All right looks like I'm takin more home from New York than some money in my pocket and a sweatshirt from your collection."

" I'm sorry dear. Let me go get something to make you feel better ."

She nodded. " Thank you darlin really. This is so unattractive."


	7. Texas

After a long flight on Tuesday , Diana Lindsay just wanted to be comfortable in her house and nurse her headcold in a nice bath with some of her cold remedy and soft pajamas if possible. She petted Rex when he greeted her at the door and then sat down in an overstuffed chair in her living room for a moment since she didn't want to go up the stairs to her bedroom just yet and unpack. While she was just sitting there quietly her phone buzzed and Jason's face popped up on screen.

" Hey there darlin . I made it back to the Lone Star State in one piece well mostly with these sniffles."

" I'm sorry about that sweetheart. I wish I could be there and make it better for you,"

" Well I'm going to get into a nice bath and have some of my cold remedy before I curl up in bed. Are you feeling better ?"

" Pretty much just have one stubborn sniffle."

" Daady is going to want a full report tommorrow."

" Am I going to be in trouble?"

" No if he asks what I did I'll tell him and if your name comes up sooner or later he's going to have to handle it and let me make my own choices."

" All right, you sound tired dear."

" The flight and this cold have my tail dragging a bit. I'll call you tommorrow if I feel more alive."

" Okay, get some rest and I love you."

" I love you right back and I'm heading on upstairs to work on that now." " You go home and sleep tonight instead of on your office couch Jason please."

" I will Diana I promise."

" Good, have a good night and I'll talk to you soon."

" Damn straight." He smiled.

She laughed softly and then her face left the screen.

Jason exhaled and moved some extra cold supplies into his desk drawer as Benny knocked on his doorframe gently .

" Yes Benny."

" Here's that file you wanted. You sound a little off."

" I'm just tired. It happens even to me."

" All right." Benny placed the file on his desk corner.

" Didn't know you and Diana were back in touch."

" You don't miss a trick do you ?"

" Well I heard her voice on your FaceTime Sorry."

" She had business up here last week. We reconnected. might be back up next month. We'll see,"

" Good for you Jason really."

" What can I say other than your sister , Diana Lindsay is someone who can always get under my skin. But this time I'm not losing my home or my bed. Been there, I still miss that bagel place in TriBeCa on a Sunday morning with coffee. Oh well." He exhaled.

" Think I am going to call it a night. I'm sure you'd like to get out of here too."

" I would that file was the last order of my business. Now I am going home to see if Cuervo is still speaking to me since I got him new cat food,"

" You and that cat are something. It's nice Benny."


	8. The Next Day

" How in blue blazes did you catch a cold Diana?" Hamilton Lindsay asked when she was giving him her report the next day on the New York business and sniffling a little here and there.

" Well things happen Daddy. Could have been change in the weather or something. It's not the same up there in the fall as down here you know."

" So the fact that you're in my house wearing a what do you call it hoodie with Jason Bulls name on it is something I should pay no mind to then?"

" He makes me happy . I'm not sixteen anymore daddy and this isn't Shane Caldwell from the rival football team in the next town over. I enjoy his company and I plan on seeing more of him even if you don't approve."

" Now don't go getting yourself all riled up darlin daughter. I knew this day was going to come soon enough. If you think you can be happy up there in that city with him then you have my blessing. I always knew you were gonna be the one bird of mine that found a fancier nest besides bein a ranchers wife. Jessie has that covered. I would like that man to come down here soon and have a Sunday dinner with the family sometime soon. I know you're going to go up there next month and hold the clients hand some more. Which is fine with me. Your mama on the other hand might need some time to adjust to the notion."

" Now I want you to take it easy today and go home and spend sometime with Rex until you shake this cold. I know you have some motions hearings next week and I am sure you want to be on all cylinders for those."

" Yes I do. I honestly feel like makin a fire and a pot of chili with some extra jalapeños and just finding a good book or two to curl under a blanket with."

" Then get on home and do it. I'll keep your mama and sister at bay. I know how they get all in a tizzy when you're a little off your game."

" Daddy I love mama and she has a nice hug but I don't need Jessica with another lecture about me settlin for what she has and a sale at Walmart. Not to mention the whole I'm 38 now when are there going to be more grandbabies and cousins for her kids. Someday I might want a baby but not now. And who knows I just might adopt. Not like I don't have friends who can help me with that."

" Go on home and get yourself better. Leave your mama and sister to me. And say hello to Dr. Bull. I kind of like that Benny fellow that works for him. That boys got a mind for the courtroom the likes of which I haven't seen very often. Besides yours of course that is."

" I'll do that and pass along your compliment to Benny. He's a kind mama dna hard worker."

Hamilton stood and hugged his daughter. " Feell better sugarplum. I love you now"

" I love you too Daddy very much."


	9. Chapter 9

" Jason you do know I'm in this." Diana Lindsay said while leaning up on an elbow to look at him while he was in her bed. He had come down and had Sunday dinner with her family that weekend and even tolerated Jessie and her family being all around. He had done dishes afterward since Diana had cooked the meal.

" I know you are honey, I guess I'm a little distracted. Or wondering why any woman wants to be with me. I sure don't make it easy for them to stick around."

Diana looked at him. " Now wait just a minute. You fly down here at least one weekend a month and longer when you have time free. You send me flowers and sea salt caramels just because and you even bring treats down for Rex when you visit. Plus we FaceTime whenever we can't see each other. I'm perfectly content with how you are as a boyfriend and with where things are now. So where in blue blazes is this coming from?"

Her hand rested on his chest and patted it gently.

He sighed. " I had a run in with Izzy. She's getting remarried in St. Croix in a few weeks. Some investment guy , Asian. Has no time for Benny. One of the things she said to me was why would any woman want to compete with my mistress which is TAC and expect to win that fight."

" What does she know? I understand that you love the business that you built from the bottom. Some men in my life have had issues with me working the hours that I do at the law firm. I'm not perfect, I can forget dates and sometimes not send gifts for special things." A strap on her plum colored nightgown slid off of her shoulder a little.

" Thank you honey. I don't know why I let her rattle me. Maybe I still haven't gotten over having a bed one day and a home and then she got them. I do like the SoHo neighborhood and my loft better than TriBeca now. I was even thinking about a pet. Don't know what yet."

Diana kissed him gently. " Might be good company. I can see you with something untraditional like a gecko or even a guinea pig."

" Those are interesting ideas. Maybe I'll go to the animal rescue on my block and see who needs a good home."

" Good, now roll over and I'll give you a nice back rub. I know you're tired and it will help you sleep darlin."

" Always does. Have I mentioned that I love you Diana?"

" Why no not today but I love you too Jason." She smiled and when he rolled over began to work on his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes this mentions Cable who I know isn't on the show or in the Bull TAC family but in my fanfic head she is still aroundbecause I like the character and actress. Also I know this is in a Bull and Diana story but well they do work and she will be around in the next part. Have to go where my mind takes me.

"Bull got a pet." Marissa said on the Monday after the team had finished a tough case. " And it is kind of cute. He went to a rescue and she needed a home." She headed down the hall with a stack of old files that had been scanned electronically and could now be shredded.

Benny said " This I need to see. Though Darlene in reception did kind of adopt Sushi from him or what was the real name Taurus."

Benny went to Jason's office and tapped on the doorframe. The door was open and Jason was looking through some invoices that had been paid last month and then filing them.

" Heard you got a pet." Benny said.

" I did, she's in her cage on top of the corner table. It's a guinea pig and I decided to call her Autumn since fall starts in a few weeks."

" Nice. ". Benny nodded.

" Plus I figure having a pet around here will be good for everybody's stress levels and also it will help calm nervous clients."

" Good idea, she is kind of cute."

" You can pet her, she likes to be scratched gently near her ears."

Benny shrugged. Then he went and put his hand into the cage and gently touched the chocolate colored mammal who made a little squeaking sound.

" She likes you."

" You think? I'm glad. What does Diana think about her?"

" She hasn't met her yet. She might come up next weekend and will hopefully do that. She has seen pictures though."

" I think it's nice that you got a pet Bull. She'll be good for you."

" Thank you Benny."

Benny took his hand out of the cage then.

" I have a few things to get rid of in my desk since Marissa has us housecleaning so I am going to get back to it. I think I want out of here at a decent hour tonight since we aren't in trial."

" There's a rumor that you have a new friend."

" If they are talking about my cat Lola then yeah I do but otherwise hasn't called me for a date this week." Benny cracked.

" All right. Do you feel like Mexican for dinner?"

" Sure as long as it's Pedro's chili rellenos I'm in with black beans on the side."

" All right I'll ask the others."

Benny headed back to his desk and saw Cable there beside him.

" So what kind of pet did Dr. Bull get ? Is it another fish again?"

" No he got a guinea pig. Calls her Autumn. She's chocolate colored. Seemed to be okay with me petting her a little."

" They are sweet , well some of them. The one my brother had when we were growing up Axl was a buttface. But then so was my brother at 14."

Benny laughed. " The one Bull has seems like a sweetie."

He opened his desk and started clearing out his junk drawer. There was a small box in it that he tossed into the trash can. He didn't like to think about Morgan or the ring that had set him back $2,000 which he had just finally paid off.

There was a thunk sound when the box hit the bottom of his waste can.

" There that's gone." He started to throw some junk argument notes on top of it as well. Most of his were on his tablet but now and then he put ideas on paper as well.

" I'm going to go see Dr. Bull's new friend."

" Have fun kid I am sure you'll spoil her."

" By the way I wonder if his friend from Texas has seen her yet . I think she likes dogs."

" I don't know. Heard she has one that worked on her dads ranch down there. Bull is pretty fond of him."


	11. Her

"You do know Diana that it sometimes scares me when I think about what I feel for you ." Jason said while her fingers moved over his right side in bed.

" Well I know you were burned by Izzy. You thought you would have a life with her and a family. But you do have a very adorable little guinea pig. She is a good fit for your life and your schedule right now." " And while we're being real and everything do you ever wish we were closer ?"

" Sure I do honey but I also know you like doing what you do and having your own law firm. You are always welcome here in this place anytime you can come up. It's not like I can't fly down when I want and visit you ." The pale blue sheet moved with him as he turned over to face her while they talked.

" Benny's kitty is a sweetie too. How did they poor thing lose her fourth paw?"

" He only told me that she was hit by something in the street. She was brought into the animal rescue in distress. They tried to save her left front leg and it was too badly broken. He adopted Lola when he saw this woman talk her son out of taking her. And he told he that the volunteer who got her carrier said she swore she smiled when she was moved out of the cage they had her in." " Benny is mildly allergic to dogs and he has always liked cats. "

" He's got such a big heart. I just wish he had the right woman to share some of that with ."

" He's been burned a few times. So if there is someone I haven't heard about her."

" I see, I guess I just want him to be happy like we are."

Jason moved a strand of her hair gently off of her cheek and kissed it. " You're such a romantic Ms. Lindsay and I like this red streak you have in on the left side of your hair."

" Well darlin I guess I am. You bring out the best in me Dr Bull."

She kissed his lips gently. " Now we both need some sleep. I want to see what the city you call home has to offer tommorrow so we're going to need our energy to do some walking around."

" All right I'd like that. Maybe sometime Rex can come with you. I know a nice dog park for him and this building is also dog friendly."


	12. Evening

Diana Lindsays living room , Callisto Texas:

She had come home and fed Rex and his recently acquired brother Ranger and then after they had water she let them out into her backyard in their area to run and play a bit. She had just gotten settled on the couch while the dogs were out getting exercise and doing what dogs do when she heard her FaceTime sound on her laptop. Then Jason's face popped up on the screen.

" Howdy Dr. Bull." She smiled .

" Hello Ms. Lindsay, you're wearing your hoodie."

" You don't miss a thing do you darlin?"

" Well I know you like it when you're feeling a little worn down so do you need me to visit this weekend?"

" I could probably use your arms around me a bit."

" Then consider it a date. What hurts?"

". I had my flu shot and I feel tired and achy, sometimes that happens with me afterwards."

" Benny gets that way too. I give him the day off afterwards to rest usually if he's not in court."

" I'm going to get into a bath after the dogs come in and maybe curl up early with a good book in bed."

" That sounds like a good idea honey. Remember to drink some fluids and try and eat something."

" I will, now don't you worry about me up there in New York. I'll be fine until you can hug me in person."

" I know but I do love you . I promise an extra hug and some other things to help you feel better. But you can look under your sink. There are a few bath products for muscle aches that might help. I know they're Bella Colon but Benny swears by them when he works out too hard in the gym. "

" I do like her products even if I'm your what is it Texas Tulip to her. You'd think with that ring on her finger that puts the sun to shame she'd handle me better."

" Well Izzy is only focused on her happiness. She's got a bigger loft in Tribeca these days. Says I'm slumming it in SoHo but I like it there."

" Your place is cozy Jason. I like the window that has the little seat that you can sit on and see the city. I don't need a place where I can't find you in it if we live together."

" All right . Why don't you get into that bath and then get some rest my love. I'll call you tommorrow."

" Thank you darlin, are you lookin at the moon?"

" Out my window as we speak." His voice softened.

" Good, have sweet dreams and think of me."

" Always Diana I love you,"

"I love you right back."


	13. Chapter 13

Sometime later at Diana Lindsay's house :

She had gotten the dogs settled for the night and had eaten something before her bath with the muscle relaxing products that were under her sink in their blue star printed Bella Colon packages. She had put on some older soft men's style pajamas and her fuzzy slippers and was just finishing a paperback thriller when she heard Rex make a happy bark from the direction of her living room.

She went to her door to see who it was and blinked when she saw Jason standing there.

" Well I know I'm still awake so I can't be dreaming which means you must be here. How?"

" I thought you needed me more than TAC did right now. And well I was worried."

" Honey. If I had known I was going to be havin a gentleman caller I would have been in something other than ancient pajamas that have seen better days and fuzzy pig slippers."

" I think you're gorgeous."

Diana blushed a little and then sniled. " You sure know how to make a girl feel better Dr. Bull."

" Well you're blushing Ms. Lindsay. I don't think I've ever seen this side of you but I like it."

" It happens sometimes." She said softly.

" Now what's in that yellow bag?"

" Oh that would be from Benny. He wanted to send something to cheer his friend up."

Diana opened the bag and her eyes filled a little when she pulled out a soft frog toy. " I told him I had one of these growing up names Hopper until he fell apart. And root beer barrel candy. ". She was quiet for a moment.

" Cable wanted to send something too. I don't know what it is but I'm guessing something from Star Wars from the bag it's in."

Diana opened it and pulled out a hoodie with Han Solo on it . " I told her that I thought he was dashing in the older Star Wars movies once and she found this. She's a sweetheart. What's her favorite flower?"

" Cable is well Cable. She likes a cactus when she puts things on her desk corner."

" I can find her a nice one of those. " " This is so sweet I cant believe she found that hoodie."

" Well she does go to all of those comic con things."

" So what made you come down really?" Diana asked.

" I thought you needed a little extra attention. We're good at the bedroom stuff for sure but i think it's become more than that for us."

" Yes it has and well I'd say we're outstanding there."

" I have something for you but it can wait."

" What did you do? You already changed your schedule to be here to hug me."

" It can wait."

" All right, I think what I want tonight is some quality time with my pillow if you don't mind too much."

" I'm fine with that let's get you and your green friend tucked in so you can start feeling better."

She touched his face. " I still can't believe you're here."

He kissed her cheek. " It's where I need to be."


	14. Her Mother

Sometime later there was a knock at Diana's door and the dogs both alerted. She said " Jason would you get that please, I'm too comfy right here."

" Absolutely darling you stay there and rest."

Jason pulled the white t shirt back on that he had worn into the bedroom and then went to the living room when the dogs made low rumbling sounds again.

" Easy boys I'll see who it is in just a minute." Then he opened the door.

A woman in her later fifties with some rhinestones on what looked like denim jeans and a pink loose fitting too that had Diana's eyes but darker hair with a red streak stood there.

" Well who are you, you tall handsome drink of water." Loretta Lindsay said with a smile.

" Dr. Jason Bull, I'm in a relationship with Diana. And you are?"

" Why I'm just her mama. People around here call me Loretta or Mrs. Judge Lindsay most of the time. I brought Diana some chicken soup from over at the diner, Her father decided to just tell me now that she was feeling under the weather. I swear Hamilton doesn't think she would want her mama to make it better sometimes."

" She's resting right now. It may be the after effects of her flu shot but she wants to take it easy."

" Well then I guess I'll head back over to our spread then, You tell her if she needs me to call. But then I'm sure you're taking all kinds of the right care of her now aren't you. You're that doctor from New York who does trial whatever. Something that Diana would be interested in. I don't know how that girl will ever get a husband if she doesn't get more domestic." Her mother sighed.

" Well ma'am just so you know I'm quite fond of Diana just the way she is."

" You Northerners always do speak your mind, I'll check in on my daughter later." " How long are you here exactly Dr. Bull?" There was a little chill in her voice.

" At least for the weekend, It depends on how long Diana wants my company."

" I see." Then the heels of her candy apple red cowboy boots clicked out the door.

Jason sighed. How in the world had Diana come from that woman. They were nothing alike that he could see. He went back to the bedroom again.

" Who was at the door honey?" Diana asked softly.

" Your mother, she brought some soup. I put it in the refrigerator. I think she was a little surprised to find me here. Now that I have met her I can see that you two are nothing alike. I think she wanted me gone, she asked how long I was in town, I told her at least the weekend and it depended on how long you wanted my company."

Diana leaned up and ran her fingers down his chest. " Thank you darlin. I need some quiet until I feel better and with mama well she likes to inflate drama when there isn't any, I may have to have Daddy take her to shop in Austin to keep her distracted but that can wait until tommorrow."

Jason nodded. " Yes it can, why don't we both get some rest now so I don't think we'll have anymore guests tonight."

Long overdue update. More to come .


	15. Christmas

Diana's house was finally quiet. The crackling of the fire on the background was the only sound in the living room. She was sitting on the couch with her feet up and the dogs sprawled out on their bed nearby sound asleep. Then his footsteps came into the room and he had two mugs in his hands. " I made a little hot cider with a kick for us. It seemed like we should celebrate surging the day with your family."

Diana moves over slowly and kissed his cheek. " Now I like the sound of that darlin. I will say you were amazing today even if my mama and sister were giving you the third degree for most of the afternoon. You look tired Jason. You were up early making the cookies and pies for dessert."

" I'll sleep well tonight in your arms. That rib roast with all the trimmings was amazing . Benny would have loved your sweet potatoes with the cinnamon and the marshmallows in them."

" Do you have the energy to come outside for a little while ? I have something I want to show you out there."

" Sure anything you want." Jason stood up slowly to go out to the backyard with her.

When he got there he saw that there was a brown box with a ribbon and a tag with his name on it.

" I thought we agreed on small presents and you already gave me this watch Ms. Lindsay." His face softened.

" Darlin this is a small present well at least for a little while anyway." " Go on and open it." She smiled.

" All right." He lifted the lid off of the box slowly and saw a small brown kitten in it with a black tail.

" A kitten?" " Where did you find her?"

" A friend at the courthouse had a cat who had a litter a few weeks ago. This little girl was the runt and he wasn't sure what to do with her. So I took her to surprise you ."

Jason lifted the kitten up carefully. " She's such a little soft peanut." " I guess I just named her." The kitten yawned and curled up in his hand to sleep."

" I love her thank you. But I need to get her things when I go home."

" No you don't, Marissa has my spare key to your place and she was going to get it all set up for her when oh get home. I made a copy of that key to give her."

Jason kissed her lips . " I wanted a pet growing up but well my father wouldn't have them. Thank you for giving her to me."

" You're welcome . I think she will be good company for you and good for your stress level."


	16. Chapter 16

He looked so peaceful. Diana Lindsay thought while she watched him nap on his couch. The soft blanket he was under slid off of his left side a little so she went over and tucked it around him gently. Sometimes he didn't like to admit he got tired after a long week at work . But that was Jason Bull. She knew him well enough to understand that about him. For a moment she just watched him sleep. His hair was adorably rumpled and his glasses were off and placed on his coffee table. He had recently moved into this apartment and was still getting used to it. As well as his kitty Peanut who was his Christmas gift and who was currently curled up by his feet. The cat had brought out a softer part of him that not many people saw regularly. With the exception of Diana and Benny sometimes . She went over to his recliner and pulled out a paperback that she had brought with her on the plane to read while he rested. She liked the occasional fluffy romance novel besides her crime thrillers. She pulled off her low heeled boots slowly and then curled her feet up on the chair near her. There were rumors of snow that day so it was a nice time to be lazy by his fireplace and just kind of hang around inside.

Moments like this for them were few and far between .


End file.
